Las lágrimas no mienten
by Melodiosa
Summary: Años despues de la muerte de Natsu y Lucy, una chica se une al gremio, una chica muy parecida a ambos. Muchos secretos saldrán a la luz y una nueva aventura comenzará para Fairy Tail. ¿Quién será aquella niña? ¿Qué esconde Gray? ¿Cuál es el siguiente desafío que les espera?
1. Conociendo a la nueva generación

**¡Hola! Bueno, este es mi segundo FanFic, aunque aún no he acabado el primero me sentí inspirada viendo Fairy Tail y bueo, he aquí una nueva historia. Si bien es la segunda historia que escribo, sigo siendo bastante inexperta, así que les pido si se dan cuenta de algunos errores o tal vez si tienen ideas para mejorar el Fic, déjenmela en un review. Espero que disfruten la historia. Gracias por leer.**

* * *

Aclaraciones:

;:;:;Cambio de escena;:;:;:

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Conociendo a la nueva generación.  
**

En el gremio Fairy Tail todo estaba normal, claro, si tu llamarías normal a ese gremio en el que siempre había peleas "de cariño". Y como siempre, los mellizos Fullbuster la habían iniciado.

-Ya verás Akira, ¡Te demostraré que yo soy el más fuerte!-Gritaba un chico de trece años, cabello celeste, ojos color agua y la marca del gremio del mismo color en su mano izquierda.

-¡Sigue soñando Ryota! ¡Yo soy mucho más fuerte!-Respondió otro de la misma edad, sus ojos eran de un azul profundo, su cabello azul casi negro y la marca también era azul, en su mano derecha. Y por alguna coincidencia, a ambos les faltaban sus camisas.

-¡Ya paren de una vez! ¡Y vistansén, pervertidos!- Gritó una chica de doce años golpeándolos, su cabello escarlata se asemejaba al atardecer, debajo de sus ojos grises unas marcas azules se dejaban ver, al igual que su marca violeta en su antebrazo izquierdo.

-¡No vale Haruka!- Gritó el conocido como Ryota.

Haruka, por su parte, invocó una fina espada plateada que apuntó hacia el pobre chico rodeada con un aura maligna.

-¿Qué decías?

-N-No, nada, nada, ajá, n-nada- Respondió a punto de desmayarse.

-¡Hey Haruka, Ryota, Akira!- Una chica de once años, cabello azabache y despeinado, ojos ámbar, con rostro delicado y duce, y la marca arriba de su tobillo del mismo color que su cabello corrió hacia ellos llamando su atención.

-Naomi, ¿Qué pasa?- Respondió Akira.

-¿Quieren ir a in trabajo? Encontré uno perfecto- Dijo mostrándoles un papel que decía:

_"Buena recompensa a quien logre capturar a estos cinco ladrones y devolver el oro y las joyas robadas a sus propietarios originales"_

Debajo de esto se mostraban cinco personas de aspecto de... como decirlo...¿Criminales? Sus rostros parecían cansados y tenían un aspecto de villanos que cualquiera podría notar.

-¡Genial! Iré a avisarle a Ren- Dijo Ryota corriendo hacia un chico que parecía tener doce años, de cabello color mostaza y en puntas hacia arriba, un tanto musculoso, ojos negros y la marca del gremio en su cuello color verde oscuro.

-Deberíamos pedirles a Charle, Happy y a Lily que vengan con nosotros-Comentó la pelirroja.

-No creo que haga falta-Respondió Naomi-Además Lily acompañó a papa y mamá a un trabajo y Happy y Charle están en otro con Wendy y Romeo.

Acordaron encontrarse en dos horas en la estación de trenes para ir a la ciudad vecina. Sin embargo...

-¡No! ¡Me niego, no subiré a esa cosa de nuevo!- Gritaba Naomi mientras se agarraba fuertementem de un asiento y los otros tiraban intentando convencerla. A unos metros de allí, Akira estaba en la misma.

-¡Vamos Akira!-Gritaba Ryota.

-Si, no sé por qué te marean los transportes si tú ni siquiera eres un dragon slayer, al menos Naomi tiene una excusa-Comentó Ren.

-¡Yo que sé!¡Solo sé que me marean y listo!

-¿Así que no quieren subir al tren?

La voz fúnebre provenía de atrás suyo, estaba rodeada por un aura maligna que notaron todos en la estación. Naomi y Akira se abrazaron del miedo.

-¿Van a subir al tren?-Volvió a hablar Haruka.

-¡Aye!-Gritaron los abrazados al mismo tiempo.

-Aparecieron Happy 2 y 3- Comentó Ryota con una gotita en la cabeza.

Subieron al tren de mala gana y apenas arrancó, ya había un Akira a punto de vomitar y una Naomi mareada en uno de los asientos. Al llegar todos, partieron rumbo a la casa del cliente, donde les informaron la localización de los bandidos, sus habilidades y todo lo necesario para poder capturarlos sin problemas.

-Por cierto, ¿No creen que son un poco jóvenes para este trabajo?-Comentó el dueño de la casa.

Pero claro, no podía faltar la frase que los menospreciaba, siempre había alguien que lo decía, vallan donde vallan.

-No se preocupe- Respondió Ren- Podemos cuidarnos.

Salieron de la propiedad y se dirigieron a un pequeño campo donde supuestamente los ladrones tenían su escondite y toda la riqueza robada. Efectivamente, estaban escondidos en una cabaña en el medio de aquel campo, observando detenidamente sus joyas.

-Valla valla, ¿Los ladrones disfrutan sus diamantes?-Preguntó Haruka con cara seria.

-¿Qué hacen esos mocosos aquí? ¡Lárguensen!-Respondió uno de los criminales.

-Lo lamento, pero no podemos dejarlos con todo este dinero- Replicó Akira.

-¿Enserio? Pues veamos lo que estos mocosos pueden hacer- Comentó otro de los buscados.

-Perfecto-Respondió Ryota sonriendo.

Los criminales se pusieron en posición de batalla y atacaron con su magia al equipo de Fairy Tail, pero esta era débil y fácil de esquivar.

-Mi turno-Susurró Haruka-¡Re-equipar, Emperatriz del Relámpago!

-¡Ice Make, Lanza!-Gritó Akira.

-¡Beast arm, Tigre!-esta vez el que gritó fue Ren, seguido de Ryota y Naomi.

-¡Cortadores de agua!

-¡Garras del Dragón de Acero!

No necesitamos contar lo que pasó después, se lo podrán imaginar: Personas volando de un lado a otro, caras moretoneadas e irreconocibles y al rato, unos pobres ladrones atados en una esquina y prácticamente sin rostros.

-Bien-Comentó Ren cargando los sacos con el oro y joyas robadas- Hora de ir por nuestra recompensa.

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:

En un bosque no muy lejano, una niña de trece años caminaba llorando por el bosque. Su cabello rosado terminaba en puntas doradas y sus grandes ojos marrones tenían lágrimas. Alrededor de su cuello había una bufanda que parecía ser de escamas de dragón, era blanca y tenía manchas de sangre. En su cinturón colgaba un llavero con tres llaves doradas y un látigo que terminaba en un corazón. Comenzó a llover. La niña resbaló y cayó al suelo, se escuchaba como susurraba.

_Mamá... Papá...  
_

Se volvió a parar y secó sus lágrimas.

-Seré fuerte, por ustedes...

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, ha sido corto porque es como la introducción, los siguientes serán más largos, se los aseguro. Nos leeremos en el siguiente episodio.  
**

**¿Reviews?**

** Melodiosa Cambio y Fuera.**


	2. Alguien nuevo en Fairy Tail

**Aclaraciones: **

;:;:;Cambio de escena;:;:;

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí Melodiosa reportándose con el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Alguien nuevo en Fairy Tail**

-¡Tadaima!

El grito se escuchó desde las puertas del gremio, que lentamente se abrieron dejando ver a cinco chicos cargando cada uno una pequeña bolsa con lo que parecía una buena recompesa de un trabajo bien hecho.

Una peliceleste se acercó a dos mellizos abrazándolos demasiado fuerte como bienvenida.

-¡Juvia está contenta! Mis pequeños completaron otra misión.

-¡Mamá! ¡Me muero!- Decía el peliazul conocido como Akira.

-¡Adiós, mundo cruel!-Decía con ironía otro que respondía al nombre de Ryota.

-Tranquila, Juvia, los estás asfixiando.

-Gray-sama, sus ropas.

-¡No otra vez!-Respondió mientras buscaba por todo el gremio las ropas que se había sacado sin darse cuenta.

Todo el gremio estaba riendo ante la escena creada por los Fullbuster, a exepción de una niña que los observaba desde la ventana, su cabello rosado terminaba en mechones dorados que reflejaban el sol. Su mirada era curiosa, pero la sonrisa no lograba formarse completamente en su rostro. Observó como una niña se acercaba a una mujer de cabello escarlata junto a un hombre de cabello zafiro.

-Hola Haruka, ¿Te divertiste?-Preguntó el hombre con una mirada pícara.

-¡Jellal!-Le advirtió la pelirroja.

-Tranquila, Erza, solo es una broma-Respondió defendiédose.

-Fue aburrido- Respondió Haruka- Los ladrones no resistieron ni un golpe de Ryota.

Por otra parte, una chica de cabello azabache se acercaba a sus padres que estaban sentados en un sillón.

-Hey Naomi- Saludó la madre dulcemente.

-¿Cómo te fue en el tren?-Preguntó burlándose el padre.

-No la deprimas, Gajeel.

-Solo pregunto, Levy.

-Me fue horrible, la próxima vez voy caminando-Dijo Naomi lanzándose al sillón, cayendo arriba de sus padres provocando que rieran.

A unos metros de allí, el chico llamado Ren se dirigía hacia un hombre de pelo blanco y una mujer de cabello color mostaza que parecían ser sus padres.

-¿Cómo te fue?-Preguntó la mujer.

-No hace falta preguntar, Ever, ¡Le fue como Hombre!-Replicó el peliblanco.

-¡Me tenés podrida con le de "hombre", Elfman!-Dijo la mujer dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Oye, eso duele!-Respondió Elfman.

-Nunca cambiarán-Comentó el niño con una gotita en la cabeza.

La niña miraba atentamente ese ámbito familiar, le traía recurdos, recuerdos buenos, recuerdos malos, recurdos imposibles de describir, porque sus padres... ya no estaban con ella. Se acercó a las puertas del gremio y las arbrió lentamente, asomó solo su cabeza.

Divisó con la mirada a un hombre de cabello azul oscuro que respondía al nombre de Gray Fullbuster. Su padre le había hablado de él, era su supuestamente mejor amigo, aunque nunca lo haya admitido. Giró la cabeza hacia Erza Escarlet, ahora Fernandez, una de las mejores amigas de su madre, aunque dé un poco de miedo. Miró hacia los sillones y fijó su vista a la pareja Redfox, ambos habían sido grandes amigos de sus padres. En el regazo de Levy había un gato negro, Lily, seguramente. Miró hacia una pareja, la chica de cabello azul era Wendy Marvell, ya no era la niñita que mencionaban sus padres, ahora era toda una mujer, esposa de Romeo Conbolt, un muchacho fuerte, que su padre consideraba como un hermano. Al lado de ellos, una gata blanca conocida como Charle hablaba con un gato azul, conocido como Happy. Se quedó mirándolo, él era el mejor amigo y prácticamente hijo de su padre, porque según él, todo el gremio era su familia.

Había entrado sin darse cuenta, la puerta había hecho ruido al cerrarse, ruido que solo Gray pudo escuchar. Giró la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenía, solo para quedarse paralizado al ver la viva imágen de su mejor amigo. Su mirada de horror e incredulidad no pasó desapercibida por su esposa.

-Gray-sama, ¿Qué sucede?

Grey movía los labios queriendo hablar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

-Na-Natsu...-Susurró finalmente.

Todo el gremio quedó como piedra al escuchar el nombre de su querido amigo, que los había salvado tantas veces, aquel amigo que siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, aquel amigo que les había enseñado a algunos el significado de "Nakama", aquel amigo que junto con _ella _se había sacrificado por ellos...

La niña se quedó quieta, no sabía cómo responderles, no sabía como explicarse, no sabía que decir. Levy y Erza solo pudieron decir una cosa al ver esos ojos iguales a los de su amiga.

-Lucy.

Esos ojos chocolates sólo podían ser de ella. Ella, aquella que reía, lloraba, hablaba, iba a misiones con sus amigas. Ella, que junto con _él_, había dado su vida para que toda su familia viviera, viviera en las malas y en las buenas ocasiones, para que su familia... no se rindiera nunca...

-No.. puede ser posible-Dijo finalmente Happy. Todos notaron las gotitas de agua que se escapaban de sus ojos. Pero él no era el único, Levy y Erza no pudiero evitar que unas silenciosas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas al ver a aquella persona.

El maestro se acercó a la niña y le indicó que la siguiera hacia su oficina para hablar tranquilamemnte. Ambos cruzaron el salón en silencio mientras todos los miraban con atención, finalmente, entraron en la oficina dejando un silencio de ultratumba que poco a poco fue desapareciendo.

-Esa niña... Natsu... Lucy...- Susurró Happy, sus ojos parecían un río caudaloso.

-Era como si... fuera una mezcla de ellos en miniatura- Rió Gajeel con tristeza.

-Esa... era su bufanda, las llaves y el látigo... - Dijo Gray mirando al suelo, llevó la mano a su rostro y retiró las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¡YA BASTA!-Gritó Erza. Todos la observaron atónitos, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, continuó.

-Ya basta... Sé lo que todos están pensando, pero es imposible. Debe haber una explicación para todo esto, recuérdenlo, todos vimos como pasó, vimos todo y sabemos que eso no puede ser posible, dejen de torturarse a ustedes mismos, no inventen falsas esperanzas, porque ellos ya no están, ustedes lo saben, ellos... Lo hicieron por nosotros, para que vivamos, para que disfrutemos la vida, no malgastemos la vida que ellos se esforzaron tanto por proteger, no marchitemos nuestros corazones con malos recuerdos... Ellos... Ya no están...

No pudo continuar debido a las lágrimas que se le escapaban, danzando en sus mejillas como pequeños cristales que brillaban con la luz del sol, y esos cristales bailaban en las mejillas de Gray, Levy, Wendy, Elfman, Mirajane, Lissana y todo el gremio sin descanso alguno.

-Ellos ya no están...-Volvió a susurrar Erza.

-La bufanda, las llaves y el látigo...-Susurró Wendy.

-Olían a ellos -Continuó Gajeel.

-¿No lo entienden? ¡Eso no es posible! ¡ELLOS ESTÁN MUERTOS!

Erza no podía más, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo de rodillas Levy se acercó a ella para ayudarla, pero alzó una mano indicando que no se acercara. Se levantó y salió del gremio corriendo.

-Mamá...-Susurró Haruka.

-Déjala un momento-Comentó Jellal- Necesita estar sola.

Happy comenzó a llorar demasiado, cayó de rodillas al suelo al igual que la pelirroja sin poder levantarse nuevamente.

-Natsu...-Susurró.

;:;:;:;;:;:;;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:

Dentro de la oficina del maestro, la niña estaba sentada en una silla mirando el suelo.

-Todos...-Susurró-Estaban mirándome.

-Si, resulta que te pareces mucho a unos viejos amigos-Respondió Makarov en tono tranquilo-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Hikari... solo Hikari.

-Mucho gusto, Hikari. Yo soy el maestro de Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar ¿Y tus padres no vinieron contigo?

Ante la pregunta, la niña no pudo hacer otra cosa que contener las lágrimas mirando hacia el suelo.

-Entiendo... Dime, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Vine para unirme al gremio, es mi sueño desde pequeña.

-Ya veo... pero deberás pasar una prueba para saber si eres digna de llevar la marca de Fairy Tail. Pero eso será después, dejemos que los demás se tranquilicen.

-Disculpe, ¿Me podría contar sobre las personas a las que dice que me parezco?

-Claro. Se llamaban Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia, eran magos muy poderosos, estaban entre los mejores. Natsu siempre era muy alegre y siempre buscaba pelea, pero un día fue a una misión solo y cuando regresó había cambiado. Casi no hablaba y evitaba a todos, pero obtuvo un poder ingualable. Lucy era también muy alegre a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, tuvo una infancia muy dura, pero logró superarla con la ayuda de sus amigos. Ella era la única que sabía lo que le había ocurrido a Natsu en aquella misión. Un día todo el gremio fue a la isla Tenrou, la tierra santa de este gremio, pero atacó un enemigo que fue muy difícil de derrotar, fue el equipo de Natsu quien lo hizo. Cuando creímos que todo había terminado, apareció Acnologia, Lucy y Natsu juntaron sus fuerzas para protegernos, pero el poder mágico que necesitaban era mayor del que sus cuerpos podían soportar.

-¿Qué pasó entonces?

-Murieron por nosotros. No lograron eliminar a Acnologia, pero lo hirieron lo suficiente para que se retirase. Desde entonces este gremio no fue el mismo, después de todo eran parte de nuestra familia.

El ambiente quedó en silencio por un momento.

-Dime... ¿Dónde obtuviste la bufanda, las llaves y el látigo?

-Las encontré- Mintió Hikari.

-Ya veo- Dijo el maestro con la mirada perdida- Bueno, es hora de tu prueba.

Hikari asintió y salieron de la oficina, ya todos habían calmado sus pensamientos y actuaban como si nada hubira pasado.

-¡Mocosos! Aquí tenemos a una posible nueva miembro de nuestro gremio, preséntate niña.

La niña mostró una sonrisa que cubría casi todo su rostro, una sonrisa como la de _él_ que todos notaron.

-¡Hola! me llamo Hikari, espero poder llevarme bien con ustedes.

Los demás niños la miraban con curiosidad, no sabían por qué sus padres lloraron al verla, después de todo, ellos no la conocían ni a _ella _ni a _él._

-¿En qué consiste la prueba?-Preguntó la niña.

-Deberás luchar contra mí para poder medir tu fuerza, vamos al patio- Respodió Haruka.

Pobre Hikari, pensaron todos, porque Haruka no era para nada débil. Estaban en el medio del patio, había un sector de tierra que parecía justamente para las batallas.

-Re-equipar-Susurró la pelirroja-¡Emperatríz del Relámpago!

Apúntó con una lanza hacia el cielo y un rayo cayó en el lugar dode estaba la pelirosa-rubia, pero todos se sorprendieron cuando esta desplegó rápidamente el látigo.

-¡Río de estrellas!-Gritó.

-N-No puede ser...-Susurró Laxus, que al igual que todos observaba la batalla desde un asiento- El látigo, ¿Absorvió el rayo?

Todos miraban asombrados cómo Hikari corría hacia hacia Haruka con su látigo cubierto en rayos, era muy rápida, no podían negarlo.

-Lo siento- Cometó Haruka-pero con esta armadura eso no hace efecto en m|.

Fue interrumpida por ella misma, un grito de dolor se le escapó de la boca, se electrocutó. ¿Cómo era posible si esa armadura la hacía inmune? Nadie podía responder esa pregunta.

-¡Re-equipar!-Gritó nuevamente.

Su cuerpo brilló y apareció con una armadura roja y negra, de fuego, seguramente. Apuntó con la espada hacia su oponente y lanzó una bola de fuego. Todos se sorprendieron al ver cómo el látigo lo absorvía completamente, Hikari sonrió y golpeó con su arma a la pelirroja. Gritaba, se estaba quemando, ¿Cómo podía ser que con una armadura del elemento fuego le haga daño ese ataque?

-Mi látigo convierte tu propio elemento en tu debilidad-Comentó Hikari.

-¿Tu elemento tu debilidad?-Preguntó Mirajane-¿Eso es posible?

-Tal parece que sí-Resóndió Ryota- ¿Tu qué opinas, Akira?

Akira no respondió, solo se quedó viendo la pelea con atención, asombrado. Aún en medio de una batalla ella lucía hermosa, su cabello rosado olía a flores, y aquellos mechones dorados brillabban más que el sol, sin mencionar esos ojos chocolate de los que no podía quitar la vista.

-Akira, ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó su hermano-Estás muy extraño.

-Su cabello huele a flores-Susurró inconscientemente con sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza. Se quedó petrificado al darse cuenta las palabras que se le habían escapado.

Ryota estaba confundido, y su rostro lo demostraba. Levantó la cabeza y olfateó el aire.

-¿Cómo puedes saber a qué huele? Estamos demasiado lejos.

-¿No lo sientes? Yo lo huelo perfectamente.

-Tiene razón-Interrumpió Wendy- Huele a flores.

-¿Eh? ¿Tú también?

-Recurda que soy Dragon Slayer, Ryota.

-Lo sé, pero Akira no lo es.

-No hace falta serlo para tener buena naríz-Se defendió Akira.

-Cállese y déjenme ver la pelea- Replicó Laxus.

Ni Haruka ni Hikari estaban en las mejores condiciones, ambas estaban cansadas. Haruka aún tenía la armadura de fuego, pero el látigo de Hikari ya había perdido las llamas. Si no absorvía el fuego, no podía utilizarlo en contra de su oponente. El látigo volvió al mismo elemento de antes, pero nadie se había dado cuenta que había sido ella misma la que lo había encendido.

-Mierda-Susurró la pelirroja- Re-equipar, ¡Armadura Leopardo!.

Su velocidad se incrementó notablemente, aprovechando esto para atacar a su oponente con la mayor fuerza posible, pero Hikari tampoco perdía ritmo, su velocidad no era para subestimar. Ninguno de los espectadores podía seguir la pelea a exepción de unos cuantos. El maestro miraba atentamente pero unas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza, ¿Esa era la magia de aquella chica?¿Para qué tenía esas llaves? Porque solo había usado su látigo, una herramienta que no utilizaba el poder mágico de su portador y aún así era muy hábil.

Ya era hora de decidir si Fairy Tail tendría un nuevo miembro o no. Makarov se puso de pie.

-Ya es suficiente-Dijo -Ven aquí Hikari.

La chica obedeció y fue enfrente de todo el gremio.

-He observado que tienes buena velocidad, destreza y agilidad en los combates, tus ojos dicen que no eres una mala persona, por lo tanto...

Todos se quedaron escuchando con atención

-¡Bienvenida a Fairy Tail!

La alegría se hizo evidente, ya que la sonrisa ocupaba todo su rostro y sus ojos brillaban mientras era abrazada por todo el gremio.

_Mamá, papá... Todos los extrañan un montón, son sus héroes, n__o se preocupen, los protegeré como lo hicieron ustedes durante tantos años. S__oy parte de Fairy Tail, su familia ahora es también la mía. _

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, les aclaro el contexto de la "muerte" de Natsu y Lucy. Resulta que antes de la saga de la isla Tenrou de alguna manera Natsu y lucy ya eran de clase S (No pregunten cómo, en mi imaginación es así, XD) y por alguna razón todo el gremio va a esa isla y ocurre todo lo que ocurrió en el anime con respecto a lo enemigos hasta la aparición de Acnologia, cuando se sacrifican Natsu Y Lucy por el gremio. Acnologia no fue eliminado pero tuvo que irse porque estaba demasiado herido para volver a atacar. Después de eso no se volvió a saber de Zeref o del dragón. De todas formas cuando termine este fic haré una precuela, porque se me ocurrió este fic primero y despué de publicar el primer capítulo se me ocurrió cómo podría ser la primera parte, jeje.  
**

**¿Reviews?¿Tomatazos?**

**Melodiosa cambio y fuera.**


	3. AVISOPREGUNTA IMPORTANTE

**AVISO/PREGUNTA IMPORTANTE:**

**Hola! Bueno como ustedes saben se me ocurrió la primera parte de este fanfic luego de publicarlo, por lo tanto, hay cosas que no se entienden bien a menos que se lea la primera parte. El asunto es que estoy pensando en dejar pausado este fanfic, escribir primero la primera parte y luego de terminarla, continuar con esta historia para que todas las dudas se aclaren y se entienda bien. Lo dejo en sus manos, por favor escriban reviews dejando sus respuestas:**

**¿Escribo primero la primera parte y dejo este pausado hasta terminarla?**

**o ¿Termino de escribir esta historia y luego hago la precuela?**

**En lo personal me gustaría dejar esta historia pausada y solucionar las dudas escribiendo la primera parte, pero lo dejo en sus manos, dejen reviews con sus respuestas. Tienen un mes, cuando el tiempo termine contaré los votos, si es que por casualidad hay empate... no lo sé, le preguntaré a mis amigos y ellos desempatarán, XD.  
**

**¡A VOTAR!**

**¿Reviews?¿Tomatazos?¿Unicornios?**

**Melodiosa cambio y fuera.**


	4. Integrándose

**Hola! No me crucifiquen! Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero es que mi computadora sufrió algunos daños por parte de un "amigo". Espero que disfruten el capítulo tanto como a mí me gusta escribir. Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y con respecto al aviso, parece que primero terminaré esta historia antes de hacer la primera parte, así que disfruten!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, sino a Hiro Mashima. Si me perteneciera Natsu y Lucy se besarían en cada capítulo XD.**

* * *

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos._

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Integrándose.**

En el gremio había fiesta, después de todo había una nueva integrante, y en ese lugar ¿Qué cosa no era motivo de fiesta? Pero esta era diferente, nadie parecía tener ánimos de hacer nada exepto los más chicos, que no comprendían la situación de sus padres.

-¿Dónde y de qué color quieres la marca del gremio?-Preguntó Mirajane con una tierna sonrisa falsa.

La niña que estaba en frente suyo, de cabellos rosados con mechones dorados, comenzó a pensar, tenía muchas ideas pero ninguna la satisfacía. Una última llegó a su mente luego de unos minutos.

-En el hombro derecho y de color rojo- Respondió decidida.

_Al igual que él. _Pensó.

-Disculpa, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro.

-¿Dónde conseguiste esas cosas que tienes?La bufanda, el látigo, las llaves...-Se inclinó un poco intentado ver mejor las llaves, sin lograr ver de que signo eran. La idea de saber que eran de su amiga le daba escalofríos.

-Solo... las encontré-Volvió a mentir Hikari.

Sabía que tarde o temprano su secreto sería revelado, pero ella realmente prefería que sea tarde y de una mejor manera. Le parecía un poco molesto tener que responder siempre lo mismo todo el tiempo, en ese lugar era ella ahora el centro de atención. Una mujer de pelo azul se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué le sucedió a tu bufanda?

_Mierda._ Había olvidado lavarla en algún lado, ahora la sangre estaba seca y la había teñido.

-Me corté con una rama y se manchó-Inventó, no le agradaba decir solo mentiras.

La mujer la miró por un momento, sabía que no decía la verdad, pero era mejor no preguntar.

-Soy Wendy, mucho gusto-Dijo tendiéndole la mano-Si quieres la puedo regresar a la normalidad.

-¿Enserio?¡Muchas gracias Wendy-san!

-No hay problema-Comentó aceptando la bufanda que la niña le tendía.

Un aroma muy conocido para ella se abrió paso hacia su rostro, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, pero se negaba a llorar, luego lo comentaría con los demás y lo resolverían, de seguro habría una excusa.

Extendió en objeto sobre el suelo y posó sus maños sobre ella. El color carmesí desaparecía poco a poco. Wendy fijó su vista en el cuello de Hikari del que colgaba una cadenita color plata, un dije con forma de flor colgaba de esta y en el centro de la misma había una especie de joya celeste. Una vez que la bufanda quedó blanca se la devolvió.

-Te lo agradezco mucho.

-¡Aye! Ella siempre ayuda a todos-El minino Azul apareció de la nada.

-Humm, ¿Hola?

-Hola, soy Happy.

-Hola Happy, soy Hikari.

-¡Aye!¿Tienes dónde quedarte?

-No realmente, pero ya conseguiré un lugar.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa.

-Muchas gracias.

-Ge he, oye niña-Un hombre de largo y despeinado cabello azabache se acercó a ella.

-¡Gajeel, trátala bien!-El grito provenía de una mujer de cabello azul claro, estaba leyendo en un sillón.

Ignorando las palabras de su esposa se acercó aún más a Hikari, su mirada intimidante hizo que se agachara un poco.

-Ahora dime niña, ¿Por qué traes el olor de Salamander?

-Emm...Etto...Yo...

-¡Gajeel, idiota! ¡Te dije que te comportaras!-Dijo la mujer que estaba leyendo, le pegó con su libro en la cara y se lo llevó arrastrándolo-Por cierto, soy Levy, mucho gusto. Perdona al cerebro de metal, no sabe lo que son los modales-Terminó mientras se alejaba

Hikari solo rió ante a escena hasta que un hombre de pelo azul oscuro y una mujer de cabello celeste se acercaron a ella.

-Hola Hikari, soy Gray, ella es Juvia.

-Juvia se alegra de conocerte.

-Hola, ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro.

-¿Por qué está desnudo?

-¡¿Cuándo?!

-Juvia se disculpa por su esposo, lo hace involuntariamente.

-No hay problema-Replicó riendo.

**Hikari POV**

Pasé la mayor parte del día conociendo a los demás miembros del gremio, un hombre llamado Gildarts me miraba con cariño, según recuerdo él era como un padre para mi papá, sería como mi abuelo. Si hablo de tíos sería casi todo el gremio, todos eran como hermanos para mis padres: Lissana, Gray, Erza, Levy... Happy estaba al lado mío, no quería separarse de mí, aunque Charle, la exceed blanca intentara convencerlo. No me molestaba que estuviera conmigo, es más, me sentía a gusto, si tenemos en cuenta que era el "hijo" de papá, entonces acababa de encontrar a mi hermanito.

El sonido de pasos me sacaron de mis pensamientos, un grupo de chicos estaba detrás mío. Estaba conformado por una chica de cabello escarlata que tenía lo que parecían ¿Tatuajes? Debajo de sus ojos, una chica de cabello azabache todo revuelto y una expresión tierna, un chico de cabello color mostaza en puntas y dos chicos muy parecidos entre sí, uno tenía el pelo azul oscuro, mientras el otro lo tenía celeste. Me llamó la atención el rostro infantil que tenía el último, me preguntaba si serían mellizos. La de cabello escarlata dio un paso al frente.

-Hola, soy Haruka Fernandez, aunque creo que ya lo sabes uso magia de re-equipar.

Asentí. Se fueron presentando uno a uno, en el mismo orden en el que los vi.

-Soy Naomi Redfox, heredé la magia de Dragon Slayer de Acero de mi padre.

-Ren Strauss, uso magia Take Over.

-Akira Fullbuster, magia Ice Make.

-Ryota Fullbuster, magia de agua, seguro te habrás dado cuenta que somos mellizos.

Sonreí, era mi oportunidad de hacer amigos, así que me presenté.

-Soy Hikari, solo Hikari, y uso magia...-Mierda, si les decía descubrirían quien soy-Lo siento, pero creo que es mala idea si saben que magia uso.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Ryota.

-Son cosas personales, de verdad lo siento pero no pudo decirles, espero que podamos ser amigos.

Todos se miraron entre sí y asintieron. Se fueron poco después ante el llamado de sus padres y yo me quedé aún en el borde de la piscina con los pies en el agua. Estaba tranquila, era un lugar hermoso. Las estrellas pronto comenzaron a ser visibles pero no me quería mover de allí, cuando la luna finalmente se posó en lo más alto decidí que ya era tarde.

-Oye, ptss, Happy-Susurré al minino que estaba dormido en mi falda-Creo que ya es hora de irnos.

-Aye...-Dijo despertando-Ven, te guío a casa.

Estábamos por salir del gremio cuando una voz nos detiene.

-E-Espera!-La voz venía de una mujer de cabello escarlata, la que había salido corriendo cuando me conoció. Me detuve en mi lugar y la esperé.

-Erza-san?

-Si, escuché que te llamas Hikari-Asentí-Quería disculparme contigo, por haber hecho tremenda escena apenas te integraste y comprendo si te causé una mala primera impresión.

Reí sin darme cuenta, ¿Causarme una mala impresión? Era una de las mejores amigas de mi mamá, la idea de no ser amiga de ella no cabía en mi cabeza. Me miró con mala cara e hice una seña con la mano disculpándome.

-Lo siento-Dije- No te preocupes, no pensé eso sobre ti, es más, entiendo por lo que estás pasando y sé que no es tu culpa, me dijeron que me parezco mucho a una persona de por aquí que ya no está.

-Gracias... Oye, ¿Tienes dónde quedarte?

-Si, Happy me permitió quedarme con él.

-Ya veo...-Sonrió-Cualquier cosa no dudes en contactarme.

Nos despedimos y seguí mi camino con Happy. Nos estábamos alejando bastante del centro de la ciudad hasta que entramos al bosque. No nos alejamos mucho del borde de la ciudad y divisé una pequeña cabaña.

"_Natsu y Happy_" Leí en el letrero que estaba en la puerta. Entramos. Estaba inundado con un olor muy familiar para mí, se veía pequeña pero acogedora, en una parte de la habitación colgaba una especie de hamaca que pensé debía servir como cama. Detrás de esta había una pizarra con fotos. En casi todas había una muchacha de cabello dorado junto con un joven peli-rosado y un gato azul. _Se veían tan jóvenes y felices... _Había también un estante con muchos cachivaches, recuerdos de varias misiones.

-Aye...-Susurró Happy mientras se acostaba en un pequeño futón y se tapaba con una manta-Buenas noches Hikari.

Me subí a la "cama", me acosté y me tapé con una manta que estaba en el lugar de los pies. Muchos pensamientos ocupaban mi mente. ¿Que haría ahora que estaba en Fairy Tail? Siempre fue mi sueño, pero no sería lo mismo sin mis padres. El reloj que estaba en el estante indicó las dos de la madrugada. ¿Tan tarde era? O bueno, tan temprano mejor dicho. Ese chico Ren me daba mala espina, en especial la cara con la que me miró cuando me presenté. Pero no me dejaría intimidar, mis padres eran de los más fuertes y yo no me quedaría atrás, le demostraría que se estaba metiendo con la persona equivocada. Haruka, la hija de Erza y Jellal, algo me decía que seríamos grandes amigas, como nuestras madres. Al parecer heredó la magia Re-Equipar de la suya. Naomi me cae bien, me llamó la atención la expresión dulce que tenía, irónico teniendo en cuenta que su padre me puso los pelos de punta, obvio que heredó su personalidad de Levy, menos mal. Los mellizos eran simpáticos, en mi opinión. Ryota tenía esa mirada infantil, si tuviera que apostar, diría que él era el menor de los dos. Akira era otro tema, estaba bastante serio y todavía no me puedo quitar esa sensación incómoda que tuve cuando me miró, no movió su vista hasta que se fueron. Parecía un chico más bien maduro, aunque todos en el gremio dijeran que esos dos eran los que más desastres causaban al pelearse todo el tiempo, siendo Haruka la que detenía siempre sus peleas. _Natsu, Erza y Gray..._ Me dijeron también que Akira y Naomi se marean en los transportes, para Naomi eso tendría sentido puesto que es una Dragon Slayer, pero el caso del Fullbuster era curioso ya que él usaba magia Ice Make solamente. Se me revolvió el estómago con tan solo imaginarme un tren, odiaba viajar en eso pero si hacia algún trabajo debía usarlo. Le había prometido a Lara que la iría a buscar mañana, bueno hoy. Tendría que subirme a esa cosa si no quiero llegar tarde. Aún recuerdo cuando la encontré, nunca antes nos habíamos separado, no creo que ella se preocupe mucho por eso, soy yo la que se preocupa, ella siempre dice que todo va a estar bien. Espero que sea así. Poco a poco el sueño estaba ganando lugar, y con ese último pensamiento en mente me fui quedando dormida, inundada con ese aroma tan familiar.

* * *

**Y? Les gustó? eso espero. Lamento que sea tan corto pero decidí publicarlo así no pasa tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Subiré el próximo capítulo en cuanto pueda debido a que no tengo compu, ya que mi "querido amigo" estrelló mi laptop contra la pared y le quebró la pantalla. Lo hizo sin querer, obvio, sino no sería el. Se aburren? Ya se, hagamos un juego, diré 10 cosas sobre mí y ustedes tienen que adivinar las 3 falsas, se animan? comencemos:**

**1) Vivo en Buenos Aires, Argentina.**

**2) Mi color favorito el el azul.**

**3) Nunca salí de Bs. As.**

**4) Mi elemento favorito el el hielo.**

**5) Nunca he visto la nieve en persona.**

**6) Tengo 4 gatos.**

**7) Me encanta casi todo tipo de animal.**

**8) Soy de Libra.**

**9) No me gustan los deportes.**

**10) Adoro la música.**

**Espero sus respuestas en un review. Nos leemos!**

**Melodiosa cambio y fuera.**


	5. Nuevas caras, nueva compañera

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, sino a Troll digo Hiro Mashima. Si fuera mío Jellal no hubiera interrumpido el beso :'(**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogos-

(*Intervenciones mías*)

(Intervenciones del personaje)

~O~O~O~ Cambio de lugar y/o tiempo y/o POV

* * *

***Se muestra a Melodiosa corriendo, siendo perseguida por Tsukiyo-san que tiene una cruz de madera en la espalda***

**-Ahh! Ahora no puedo hablar! Solo diré que aquí está el nuevo capítulo! Ayudaaaaaa, por favor Tsukiyo-san! Piedad!**

**-Ohh tu no te salvas! He estado esperando mucho por un nuevo capítulo!*Se avalanza sobre Melodiosa y saca el arma de su espalda***

**-Alguien por favor me la saque de encima!*Le pega una patada en el estómago liberándose y sale huyendo***

**-Puedes correr, pero no esconderte!**

**-Los dejo con el capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Nuevas caras, nueva compañera.**

_Mierda, mierda,_ _mierda_,_ mierda, mierda, mierda. _Le había prometido a Lara que la iría a buscar al mediodía, ¡Y eran las dos de la tarde! Para colmo el viaje duraba dos horas... _Va a matarme. _Me levanté rápidamente de la cama intentando visualizar mi mochila, no la encontraba en ningún lado, ¡La había dejado en el gremio! _Tranquila, tranquila. _Esperaba que no se la hubiera llevado nadie, igualmente no traía nada importante...un cambio de ropa, un par de libros y... ¡Mi novela! _Trágame tierra..._ Definitivamente heredé lo despistado de mi padre... Me dí una ducha rápida y corrí al gremio sin siquiera despertar a Happy. Todos en las calles me miraban con curiosidad, al igual que todos los miembros del gremio que se voltearon a verme cuando abrí las puertas de una fuerte patada. Los ignoré y seguí corriendo hacia Mirajane que tenía una sonrisa, enserio, esa mujer daba un poco de miedo...

-Ara, ara, parece que estás algo apurada.

-PorfavorMira-sandimequedejémimochilaporaquí.

-Tranquila, sí, aquí la tengo-Sacó una mochila lila de abajo de la barra y la tomé rápidamente, corriendo hacia la salida.

-¡Gracias Mira!¡Nos vemos luego!

Después de cerrar la puerta de la misma forma en que la abrí pude escuchar un "¿A esta que le pasa?". Reconocí la voz de Akira y resistí el impulso de volver a entrar, se me estaba haciendo realmente tarde, bueno, ya lo era. La ropa que traía puesta ya estaba sucia, mis shorts celestes tenían manchas de tierra y mi remera favorita tenía un pequeño agujero en una de sus mangas, era de color amarillo pálido con una flor lila en el medio, luego la cosería. Volví a la casa y me encerré en el baño para cambiarme, me puse unos jins (*Por favor díganme que se escribe así*) azules y una remerita sin mangas de color café, era un poco ajustada en la cintura y tenía bordados dorados a lo largo del cuello y los breteles, las zapatillas celestes de tela me las dejé, después de todo, era el único par de calzados que tenía. Salí del baño con la mochila en el hombro, nunca más me separaría de ella. Happy aún seguía durmiendo, ¡¿Qué rayos le pasaba a ese gato!?

La carrera hacia la estación de trenes duró solo dos minutos, interminables, si me preguntan. Revolví mi mochila en busca de algo de dinero para pagar el boleto que necesitaba, encontré también mis pastillas anti mareo, _bendito sea Dios, creí que me las había olvidado. _Subí al primer tren que se dirigía a mi destino y me senté al lado de la ventana, no sin antes haberme tomado una de las pastillas. El paisaje era mucho más lindo de como me lo había imaginado, la idea de abandonar mi hogar y viajar para unirme al gremio de mis sueños había rondado en mi cabeza durante mucho tiempo, pero nunca esperé que fuera en estas circunstancias. Luego de que todo esto pasara no tenía idea de qué hacer o a dónde ir, entonces Lara me dijo de ir a dónde siempre soñamos, la familia de nuestros padres, Fairy Tail. Debo decir que era tal cual me lo imaginaba, era bastante revoltoso y parecía una guerra entre todos, claro, hasta que tiraban el pastel de Erza. Aún así había algo que le daba ese toque familiar, aunque siempre se pelearan, era notorio que darían la vida por sus nakamas, y eso era algo que papá y mamá demostraron.

Me quedé pensando en las caras nuevas que había en el gremio, de seguro habían regresado de alguna misión. Akira estaba en la barra junto a un exceed azul oscuro, como el fondo del océano, y de ojos marrones. Me llamó la atención lo pensativo que estaba , jugando con el sorbete del vaso que tenía delante suyo. Wendy y Romeo observaban a un niño pequeño que tendría cinco o seis años, tenía el cabello corto y lacio, de un color celeste, con ojos negros. Estaba jugando con un exceed que parecía ser bebé todavía, su pelaje era de un color celeste muy, MUY claro, con ojos café, cerca de ahí Charle lo vigilaba. Ryota estaba en una mesa junto a Naomi y dos exceed, uno tenía ojos azules y pelaje de color rosa pálido y el otro era de color azabache brillante, con ojos amarillos. Ren estaba junto a una chica de cabello verde oscuro y lacio hasta la parte baja de su espalda y ojos morados. Haruka junto a un chico de ojos azules que tenía el cabello rubio pálido, era lacio en las raíces y se volvía ondulado al final, casi llegando a los hombros; también estaban junto un exceed de pelaje almendrado y ojos verdes. _Valla, que buena memoria tengo..._

~O~O~O~

-¿Una chica nueva?

-Si, se llama Hikari, no nos quiso decir ni su apellido ni su magia...

-¿Por qué no lo haría?

-No lo sé, Ryu, dijo que por motivos personales.

El exceed azul que estaba al lado mío me miró con curiosidad, no lo culpaba, yo tampoco sabía nada acerca de esa chica, pero algo de ella me llamaba la atención...

-¿Los demás ya lo saben?

-Si, llegó ayer, solo faltaban ustedes-Le dije con una mirada acusadora, pues habían tardado unos días más de lo esperado.

-Bueno, no es mi culpa que Azuka se metiera en líos...

-¿Por qué no le pidieron a Ren que los acompañara? Nunca se separa de ella.

-Nah, al parecer se enojó con él por algo que le dijo, debiste ver su cara cuando dijo que iría con Kaito, verlo celoso no tiene precio.

-¿Era realmente necesario que ustedes los acompañaran?

-Pues...supongo. Debíamos cuidar a Toshiro y Tenshi, y no confío mucho en Azuka y Kaito para ello, si algo les pasaba deberíamos enfrentarnos a Wendy y Romeo, sin contar a Happy y Charle.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, y es que a pesar de esa actitud tan dócil y amable que aparenta, la Dragon Slayer del Cielo puede ser muy temible cuando se enoja, y eso es algo que Ryu y yo aprendimos por las malas.

-¿Por qué no fueron Bisca y Alzak con ellos? Sería mucho más seguro.

-No lo sé, creo que querían creer que eran lo suficientemente responsables para hacer una misión y cuidar a unos niños tan pequeños al mismo tiempo. Grave error, si no fuera por mí y por Etsu ahora solo habría papilla de Toshiro con guarnición de Tenshi.

-¡¿Cómo se les ocurrió saltar de un décimo piso?! Tenshi aún no desarrolla bien sus alas.

-Todavía son muy chicos, no saben bien lo que hacen.

Continué jugando con la pajilla del vaso delante mío, era cierto, Tenshi todavía no controlaba muy bien la magia Aera, sus alas se habían dañado al caer por las escaleras cuando nació y aún no sanaban bien, aunque dentro de poco le sacarían las vendas y podría hacer un intento.

-Volviendo al tema de la chica nueva...

-Hikari.

-Si, si, Hikari, como sea. ¿Por qué te llama tanto la atención?

-No lo sé, hay algo en ella que me resulta extraño e intrigante, estoy seguro que está ocultando algo, como si parte de su tristeza me llegara...

Ryu me miró con cara de desconcierto y solté una pequeña risa sin ganas, ni yo me entendía a mí mismo. Pero era cierto, a pesar de lo alegre que la había visto el día anterior, algo en mi mente me decía que debía ayudarla con algo que ni yo sabía qué era.

-¿No será que...? Te guuuuuuusssssssta...

-¡No imites a Happy!

~O~O~O~

-¿Una chica nueva?

-Si, llegó ayer.

-¿Cómo era su nombre? Hariki...

-Hikari-Intervine. Estaba tan concentrada en mi libro que me había olvidado de todo a mi alrededor, pero escuchar a Ryota y su mala memoria hablarles a Mei y Toru me hizo salir de mi mundo de fantasía. La gatita rosada me miró indicándome que continuara.

-Es todo lo que sé, Mei. Dijo que por motivos personales no podía decirnos ni su apellido ni su magia, pero de alguna manera me cae bien.

-¿No saben nada más?-Preguntó Toru.

Ryota miró al felino azabache y negó con la cabeza. Era cierto, no sabíamos nada de ella, dónde vivía, qué pasó con sus padres, su tipo de magia, su nombre completo... Pero algo me decía que seríamos amigas, al menos eso esperaba yo.

-¡Hey!-Algún día mataré a Ryota si sigue gritándome en el oído-Se desviaron del tema, ¡¿Me quieren decir cómo rayos dejaron que Tenshi y Toshiro saltaran de un décimo piso?!

Lo había olvidado, estábamos discutiendo sobre eso..

-¡No fue culpa nuestra que Azuka y Kaito se fueran a investigar y nos dejaran solos con niños tan pequeños!-Replicó Toru.

-Es cierto-Continuó Mei-Se supone que volverían en una hora y tardaron más. Cuando Tenshi saltó del balcón junto a Toshiro e intentó volar con él para ir a buscarlos se nos detuvo el corazón por un momento, hay que agradecerles a los reflejos rápidos de Etsu y Ryu...

-Menos mal que al final no pasó nada, se salvaron de la furia del Dragón del Cielo-Dije.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de todos nosotros al recordarla enojada, el dúo de ella y Charle podría rivalizar con Titania. Me estremecí, otro escalofrío...

~O~O~O~

-¿Una chica nueva?-Pregunté.

-Si, se llama Hikari, no nos quiso decir ni su apellido ni su magia-Me respondió Ren.

-¿Y? ¿Que tal te llevas con ella?

-No me cae bien.

Lo miré con una cara reprobatoria.

-¿Qué? Algo de ella no me gusta, Azuka, dime ¿Quién deja entrar a una chica al gremio sin saber absolutamente nada de ella? ¡Solo sabemos su nombre!

-Es medio raro, pero no por eso vas a pelearte con todo el mundo.

-Pero es que no sabemos nada, es muy sospechoso.

-¡Ren! Por favor intenta llevarte bien con ella.

-No prometo nada.

~O~O~O~

-¡¿Cómo rayos se les ocurrió dejarlos solos por tanto tiempo?!

-Oye, no fue mi culpa que Azuka me arrastrara a esa misión solo para darle celos a Ren, Haruka.

-Aún así pudieron haber tardarse un poco menos y volver antes.

-Etsu tiene razón, Kaito, si hubiera pasado algo ahora estarías enfrentándote a Wendy y charle, sin mencionar a mi mamá.

Pude notar como un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-¡Pero no pasó nada! Por cierto, estás muy linda hoy.

-G-gra-gricias K-K-Kai-Kaito.

No sabía si en eso momento podía distinguirse la línea que separaba mi cabello de mi rostro. Fulminé con la mirada a Etsu que se estaba riendo a carcajadas a nuestro lado.

-Volviendo al otro tema, ¿Hikari se llama?

-Si, llegó ayer.

-¿Qué opinas sobre ella?

-Me cae bien, es muy talentosa, le hizo frente a la armadura del infierno y a la leopardo.

-Valla...

~O~O~O~

_-Sangre y sacrificio, festival y gloria, masacre y aniquilación, obediencia y lealtad, morir y resucitar, vive, y surca los cielos...¡Rey Dragón!_

_La prisión de hielo oscuro que estaba delante del hombre comenzó a brillar hasta derretirse completamente mostrando una criatura imponente de color negro y azul, mientras que un hombre de cabellera rosada y una mujer rubia corrían hacia una niña que no se llegaba a ver._

Grité y desperté sobresaltada, el pasajero que estaba delante mío se asustó y me miró con desconcierto.

-Lo siento, una pesadilla.

Asintió y siguió leyendo el libro. Nunca antes había tenido una pesadilla como esa, bueno, tal vez si, luego de que me quedara sola con Lara, pero esta era más extraña. Miré por la ventana y pegué un salto del asiento mientras tomaba mi mochila y corría hacia la puerta del tren, estaba en la estación donde tenía que bajar. El tren comenzó a moverse así que no tuve otra opción más que saltar, dí una voltereta y me puse de pié con la intención de ir a buscar a Lara.

Recorrí el pueblito calle por calle, todos parecían conocerse entre sí y se saludaban. Era uno de los más chicos de todo Fiore, y aunque no lo pareciera, todos sus habitantes fueron grandes criminales en alguna etapa de su vida. Es por eso que vienen a este pueblo a intentar reconstruir su vida, o alejarse de la anterior, pero todas son buenas personas que se arrepienten de sus decisiones pasadas e intentan remediar sus errores. Como Ultear y Meredy. Ellas jamás podrán perdonarse por los crímenes que cometieron, entonces se mudaron a este lugar y ayudan en todo lo que pueden. Pero yo no creo que deberían de lamentarse tanto, después de todo, sus crímenes fueron olvidados y ellas los están remendando. Según Ultear, ella le arruinó la vida a Jellal. No lo creo. Después de todo, Jellal al fin pudo estar con Erza, y el resultado fue Haruka. Ella era igual a su madre, aunque es extraño que naciera con el tatuaje del destino en ambos ojos. Meredy fue adoptada por Ultear cuando ella destruyó la ciudad en la que vivió y asesinó a su familia y fue conducida por un mal camino. Pero juntas están borrando cada pecado que cometieron y llevan una buena vida, es por eso que confío en ellas para que cuiden a Lara mientras no estoy.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya estaba frente a la puerta de la casa. Respiré profundo y golpeé la puerta intentando olvidarme del hecho de que iban a matarme por haber tardado tanto.

_Tres_

_Dos_

_Uno_

Me agaché sabiendo que un segundo después resultaría lastimada si no lo hacía. Efectivamente, una espada sensorial pasó por encima de mi cabeza.

-Gracias por el amable recibimiento-Dije con sarcasmo.

Meredy apareció por la puerta con un exceed de pelaje anaranjado con rayas más oscuras, formando un pelaje atigrado, y ojos azules.

-¡¿Tienes idea de lo preocupadas que estábamos?!-Dijo Meredy.

-¡Se supone que estarías aquí hace cuatro horas!-Continuó Lara.

-¡Sí, lo siento, me quedé dormida!

-¡¿Dormida?!-Gritaron al unisono.

-¡No es mi culpa! Happy no me despertó, bueno, ni siquiera él se despertó...

Lara suspiró, bajó de los brazos de Meredy y se adentró en la casa, supuse que fue a buscar nuestras maletas.

-¿Y Ultear?

-Fue a hacer unas compras, enseguida vuelve.

Se movió de la puerta indicándome que pasara. La casa era exactamente igual a cuando llegué hace una semana. Realmente agradecía que ellas nos hallan encontrado en el bosque justo dos horas después de lo que pasó, y que nos ayudaran como si fueran nuestra familia demostraba que ya no eran las personas de antes. Me distraje cuando otra persona abrió la puerta.

-¡Ah, Hikari, que bueno que llegaste! Me tenías preocupada.

-Si, lo siento, Ultear-san, me quedé dormida.

Volteamos al escuchar el ruido de las escaleras, viendo bajar a Lara con un par de maletas con todas nuestras cosas, o al menos las que necesitábamos, ya que la mayoría de nuestras pertenencias quedaron en la otra cabaña y ninguna de las dos quería volver allí. Dejamos todo a un costado de la puerta, no nos iríamos de inmediato, habíamos pasado una semana con ellas, pero una hora más no haría daño a nadie. Me rugió el estómago y no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco, a lo que Ultear rió.

-Oye Hikari, ¿Comiste algo?

Negué con la cabeza baja, no había comido nada desde la cena de ayer (un plato de fideos, cortesía de Mirajane... está bien, fueron tres platos), y estaba hambrienta.

-¿No quieres tomar una merienda con nosotras? Acabo de comprar facturas-Comentó mostrando una bolsita en sus manos, olía riquísimo.

Tomé una chocolatada, era lo único que tomaba desde que tenía memoria (*) y me comí una deliciosa medialuna rellena de dulce de leche... está bien, lo admito, me comí también otra rellena de crema pastelera y otras dos más bañadas en chocolate. A veces me pregunto cómo es que sigo tan delgada. Charlamos de todo lo que se nos ocurrió, les conté sobre el gremio, los chicos que conocí y mi opinión sobre cada uno, incluyendo las caras nuevas que vi cuando entré y me fui corriendo hoy mismo. Les conté acerca de todos, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Mirajane, Laxus, Romeo, Wendy e incluso Jellal. Se sorprendieron al escuchar sobre él, le demostré a Ultear que todo lo que ella creía que había hecho era erróneo. Les conté también sobre la cabaña donde pasé la noche, estaba en perfecto estado, como si alguien la limpiara todos los días, pues es que no había ni un rastro de polvo o tierra. Sinceramente no creo que haya sido Happy. Les agradecí por décima vez en la semana por todo lo que hicieron por nosotras, no podíamos pagárselos, era demasiado.

-No te preocupes, ya te lo he dicho, no es nada.

-Para nosotras si lo es Ultear-san-Replicó Lara-Han hecho mucho por nosotras.

-Lo que sea por ustedes, chicas-Comentó Meredy sonriendo.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, así que tomamos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos a la estación de tren acompañadas por las que fueron nuestras tutoras por una semana. Llegó el tren y con él, la hora de la despedida. Ul se mostró sorprendida por algo que pareció recordar, rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó un sobre, supuse que era una carta.

-Por favor Hikari, dásela a Jellal-Dijo dejándola en mis manos. Asentí.

-Cuenta con ello.

El conductor sonó el silbato.

-Ya sé que se los hemos dicho un montón de veces-Dijo Lara.

-Pero déjennos agradecerles una última vez por todo lo que hicieron por nosotras-Continué yo-Les estaremos eternamente agradecidas, las extrañaremos mucho.

-Nosotras también-Comentó Mer dándonos un abrazo- denles nuestros saludos a todo Fairy Tail.

-Por supuesto.

Me dirigí hacia Ul y la abracé.

-Muchas gracias por todo.

-De nada, dile a Jellal que lo siento.

-No, no se lo diré. Él ya lo sabe y estoy segura que te perdonó, no te atasques en el pasado.

Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mientras subíamos al tren y las saludábamos desde las ventanas.

-Gracias.

-No Ul-san, gracias a ustedes, adiós.

Tomé la última pastilla anti mareo que me quedaba y el tren arrancó.

-¡Nos vemos, Ul, Mer!

-Adiós...

Durante las dos horas de viaje no pude dormir ni un segundo, me quedé viendo el paisaje mientras que Lara dormía sobre mi regazo. Pensando en distintas cosas pasó el tiempo hasta llegar a la estación de Magnolia.

-Ptss, Lara, ya llegamos.

-¿Mmm? Ah, si claro.

Bajamos del tren y caminamos una al lado de la otra, con valijas en mano y mochila en la espalda, se supone que nos quedaríamos donde Happy, pero primero debíamos ir al gremio, yo ya tenía mi marca pero la gatita a mi lado aún no era miembro oficial del gremio. Se subió a mi brazos mientras caminaba hacia las puertas de Fairy Tail, decidí que esta vez no sería tan ruidosa y abrí la puerta lentamente. Ya era un poco de noche, pero todos los miembros del gremio aún estaban ahí y se voltearon a verme, de seguro se preguntarían el por qué de las maletas, o se fijaron en mi acompañante. Esbocé una gran sonrisa cerrando los ojos.

-¡Tadaima!

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

***Melodiosa escondida tras una roca***

**-Ptss, aquí estoy, bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron un review, y a los que leyeron mi historia aunque no hayan dejado ninguno. Felicidades a **Ai Kimura **que ganó el mini concurso del capítulo anterior, ganaste un One-Shot con tu pareja de FT favorita, dime cual es. Acertaste 2 de 3 pero como nadie más acertó fuiste el ganador/a. Las falsas eran la 3 "nunca salí de Bs. As." (es más, viajé por casi todo el país), la 5 "nunca he visto la nieve en persona" (si bien aquí no nieva, hubo un año-no recuerdo cual-que fue especial, pues nevó) y la 8 "soy de libra" (soy de aries, creo que lo puse en mi biografía). La 9 "no me gustan los deportes" es cierta, los odio, pues es que soy pésima, es más, me dicen el amuleto de la mala suerte en el cole :P.**

**-¡Aquí estás! ¡Te dije que quiero saber que pasó con Natsu y Lucy!**

**-¡Kyaaaaa!¡Tsukino-san! ¡Por favor, lo sabrás pronto, pero ten piedad!**

**-¡Quiero saberlo ahora!**

**-¡Auxilio!¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

* * *

(*) Lo saqué de mi misma, tomo chocolatada desde que tengo memoria, XD

¿Reviews?¿Tomatazos?¿Unicornios?¿Chocolatada?

Melodiosa cambio y fuera.


	6. Lo siento

ESTO ES MUY IMPORTANTE, POR FAVOR LEERLO TODO, NO ES TANTO.

Me prometí a mí misma que nunca haría esto, pero aquí voy...

Lamento decepcionarlos si creyeron que esto sería un capítulo, pero no es así. Más bien es un anuncio/aviso/disculpa. Una razón para este anuncio es que mi computadora como ya sabrán se dañó seriamente y tardarán MUCHO en repararla, pero esto no es la razón principal. Pasaron muchas cosas en mi familia que me complicaron, tuve muchos problemas que realmente son muy difíciles de solucionar y no creo que se resuelvan pronto. Sinceramente mis ganas de escribir y mi imaginación se esfumaron junto con el tiempo libre que tenía, así que no continuaré subiendo capítulos por un tiempo. Sé que recalqué varias veces en más de un capítulo que nunca abandonaría la historia, y lo siento. No se si volveré a escribir, no se cuanto tardaré en solucionar todo, días, meses o tal vez años. Les pido por favor comprendan y tengan paciencia. Realmente los sucesos que pasaron me entristecieron y desanimaron demasiado, me decepcioné mucho de más de un miembro de mi familia, y aunque no sea nada del otro mundo, para mí sí lo es, porque me afectaron mucho en lo sentimental. Esto generó muchos problemas en toda la familia, y ya no tengo ánimo para escribir. Repito, no se cuanto tardarán en solucionarse los problemas, lo siento. Si leen mi otra historia, "no te rindas, continúa", verán que pondré este mismo anuncio, no se cuando volveré. Si me vieran en persona verán que la sonrisa nunca va a faltar, acuérdense: no importa lo que pase, aprendan a sonreír en momentos difíciles.

Lamento haberlos decepcionado, algún día volveré, para continuar o para avisar si abandonaré, cosa que no creo ya que esta historia siempre está en mi mente pensando en como continuarla. Espero comprendan y sean pacientes, pero sobre todo, sonrían, la vida no siempre tiene limones para cuando quieres hacer limonada, pero enfrenta siempre los problemas con una sonrisa.

Se despide hasta nuevo aviso, Melodiosa.


End file.
